A Fairly Normal Saturday
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alix felt unbelievably lucky to come home to such an amazingly sweet guy. *Requested by Brayan Mariachi.*


His support was like a steady wildfire; it never gave up on her.

Alix dropped her sports bag down in the kitchen, and she blinked to find her husband cooking dinner, the tempting smell of meat permeated the air. All she wanted to do right now was devour it all, but she could wait a bit and just watch him.

When he'd first quit modeling, she'd been surprised but not necessarily upset, just surprised and kind of curious as to why, but he'd stepped up to help in all the little ways that really meant so much to her. It didn't stop the fact that they both could barely cook on a good day or the fact that they may have ate take out way too much to not have memorized all of their favorite meals from anywhere nearby.

Adrien though must have learned a new recipe sometime recently as he cooked a new meal for them; Alix was just waiting for the fire alarm to go off, to tell them yet again that neither of them were kitchen experts though if it didn't, it just meant that he'd practiced before.

May be he'd even swung by Marinette and Nathanael's place to ask for advice and a little help in the kitchen or he'd swung by Alya's and Nino's to learn from the daughter of a chef.

Either way, a Saturday night dinner was a success or at least good in Alix's book though she wasn't sure if Adrien was going to sit down after working this hard in the kitchen and ask her if she was ready to be a mother. His enthusiasm for children was absolutely adorable, but Alix was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she might one day be a mother. Given the fact that she just let things land where they may, it might be sooner rather than later.

She just hoped that their ability to cook a little was enough to satisfy a picky child, and that she didn't make some stupid move trying to take care of someone much smaller than her. Alix had never really tried babysitting before, and being the youngest sibling didn't really help her out any in regards to teaching her how to be a good mother.

Adrien probably had less experience preparing him for fatherhood than Alix had for parenthood, but he was just so sweet. He'd probably be a good dad though Alix wondered if she'd have to be the stern parent to keep the kids in line, because she wasn't sure that Adrien had a stern bone in his body. Well, they did fight sometimes.

"How'd the gym go?" Adrien turned away from the pot on the stove to send her a beaming smile.

"It went well. I'm still not good enough for the Olympics though." She shrugged; her dreams weren't necessarily easy to reach, but she'd never been a quitter either.

"I'm sure that you are." Adrien sent another smile her way before she motioned for her husband to focus on dinner, because they definitely didn't need another visit from the fire department. She was half positive that they knew the whole staff of firefighters by name, but she wasn't going to say anything about that.

"Are you going to race me again?" Alix didn't mind racing against her husband again if he'd be willing to; he tended to be surprisingly agile which she accredited to the fact that he was in basketball, fencing, and whatever else when he was younger. Models had to stay in tiptop shape after all.

"If you want to." Adrien stirred the pot on the stove finally before he pulled it off and set it down on the marble on their table, "There, that should be good."

"It's a new recipe, isn't it?" Alix stepped closer as she finally got a good look at dinner, it looked like a stir fry in a way, just not any rice, though he did dump the most meat on her plate. Protein was crucial to any athlete, and Alix was thankful that her husband paid attention to these kind of things.

"Yeah, Nathanael and Marinette taught me it earlier. I couldn't wait to show you." His smile was such a gentle, lovely sight that Alix wondered how she'd met this lovable dork, let alone managed to marry him. He was way too good for her, seriously.

"Thank you." Alix shrugged though she didn't realize how lucky her husband felt to have met her too.


End file.
